The Grand Magic Wars
by LadyLuck16
Summary: What happen if there another guild join the Grand Magic? What if they more stronger than Sabertooth or Fairy Tail but no one knows about it? What will this game turn out to be? My version of the tournament..
1. The guild participate

**Summary: What happen if there another guild join the grand magic? What if they more stronger than Sabertooth and Fairy Tail but no one know? What will turn out to be?**

* * *

Chapter 1 - _The guild participate...__  
_

"In Grand Magic Games normally only 8 team participate but this years 10 team will participate"said Alzack towards his team. "10? how come?" Lucy a little bit surprised about it. "well it because this year there are many new guild and some of them very unique like..."Alzack's wife, Bisca, try to think one guild but then someone accidentally bump to Bisca and she almost fall but luckly Alzack help her

"Hei! Watch where you going!" Natsu shout at the guy that just bump Bisca. Strange? His appearance seen like a traveler and some kind of logo on his back.

"The Black Wolves"Alzack seem to know that logo."The Black Wolves" master Makarow seem noticed something about that guy."What is "The Black Wolves"? ask Erza."Well The Black Wolves is just an other new guild.." said Alzack. "..but they complete different than other guild because they very quiet and very kind people"said again Alzack

"Kind?"said Gray."they use to save us from other guild and they also give some of their money to help repair the building long ago"said Jet. "Well, I guess they not so bad after all"said Erza then someone bump to her.

"Sorry miss but have you seem a guy that look like a traveler" a young girl ask Erza. She noticed the same logo of guild on her right arm. Her hair is blonde and long like Lucy, brown eye, her height is about Erza height but a bit shorter than her and a cat she carrying. Erza point at the direction of that was walking. She thanks her and left.

'_Her face like Laxus for some reason but more to cute'_ she look as she walk away.

"Wasn't that Lexy Dreyar-Maccano"said Droy."She even cuter that before"said Jet. "You know her?"ask their master."Well all we know she from the Black Wolves and she normally carry 'that' dragon slayer's cat with her"said Bisca as she watch her go.

"There a dragon slayer on that guild?"Natsu seen happy all the sudden."Well yes but you not going to fight with him aren't you?"said Alzack. "of cause I am! so tell me about it" Natsu getting all fire up.

"Well I think his name is..."Alzack stop and think that dragon slayer."...well... I don't know his name"Natsu and the other surprised."What do you mean you don't know?!"Natsu shout at Alzack."Calm down!"Erza hit him on the head and he fell down.

"That enough info about that guild. Now let's go and have something to eat"said the master as he walk away.

_(Let's leave about the sky labyrinth)_

_The Grand Magic Games- Day 1_

"Contrary to their name, let's welcomes the rowdy Fairy Tail"Natsu and his team enter and everyone is booing at them. "Are them booing at us...?"gray seen unpleasant, so as Elfman and Natsu a little bit surprises.

"Despite the fact that they always got last place over the past few years, the Fairy tail somehow managed to win through the preliminary event. They ranked at 10th place since this year are 10 team will compete"said Chapati

"The return of 'Tenrou team' shocked the entire land, will they help Fairy tail become no.1 guild in Fiore"said Chapati as master Yakiza show thumbs up at Fairy tail and said "This is wonderful. Congrats. Fairy tail". But Lucy seen down and Erza cheer her up a little bit.

Under that booing spectator, there is a group that atcually support them."HURRAY HURRAY! FAIRY TAIL" it is there own guild member. Then Natsu and his team surprised about something master Makarov noticed something and saw..

"Hurray hurray Fairy Tail"it was their first master."MASTER MAVIS"everyone shout."I 'm here to cheer for you and don't worry. Only those with our insignia on can see me"said cheerful master Mavis."That not what I'm worried about"master Makarov continue his worried.

"Hahaha! such a relief to see first master is here"Natsu laugh as he saw master Mavis."Even if she is a spirit"Gray feels weird about it.

"Next let's welcome the 9th team in preliminary event..."Chapati stop a white to wait the next team to enter.

"The hounds of the hell army, Quarto Cerberus"

"The 8th place is the female guild. The dancer of ocean, Mermaid Heel"

"Coming up, the 7th place is the wing that sparkles in the dark, Blue Pegasus"

"The 6th place is goddess of love and war, sacred destroyed, Lamia Scale"

"Gray don't forget our agreement, If we win, we have Juvia join us"said Lyon as he saw Gray."I don't remember agreeing on that but we wont lose to you"Gray reply back to Lyon

"Next up...WOW.. What a surprise! A first time guild made their way in top 5"Chapati surprise as he saw the name of that guild."The Nightmare Raiden, Raven Tail"

Everyone in Fairy tail surprised and master Makarov seen angry."Well... According to official record, Raven Tail has been existed for more than 7 years and it approved as official guild recently"explain Chapati. "so it not a dark guild since being approved by the guild league"said master Yazima.

"Next... also a surprised because it also a newly guild"everyone in the arena quiet a bit."The 4th place, the hungry wolves of dark. The Black Wolves"they enter with black hooded cape and there is their mark on their hooded cape. But their face can't being seen. They also have this aura around them.

"So this is the Black Wolves guild"Gray look at them. Then, one of them noticed Gray and put his or her finger at her mouth.'_Don't tell me its 'her'?'_Gray shock about it."Its look like that woman also part of that guild team. This looked fun"looks like Lyon also noticed her action."One of them must be a dragon slayer, right"Lucy feel uncomfortable about it."I gonna enjoy about this"Natsu seen all fired up when he saw the Black Wolves.

"We we got 3 more team from the preliminary event."said Chapati as he look back the name of remain three guild. The spectator become noisier than before. All they know one of them is Sabertooth.

"Alright! now entering are three team from preliminary event!"the next team almost enter and everyone surprised.

"The B-team of Fairy Tail"Natsu and his team surprised about it. Elfman cant believes his sister will enter. Natsu surprised to see Gajeel and Gray surprised to see Juvia. Lucy surprised to see Laxus since he was kick out from Fairy Tail.

"Are you saying you are.. Jellal"Erza didn't believe the man as Mystogon is Jellal as he ask to keep a secret.

"Right... for this event each guild is allowed to sent at most two team to compete"explain Chapati. Although it seen unfair but that the rules. Natsu somehow angry about it and challenging his own member(from different team but same guild). They talk a bit and master Mavis noticed that Mystogon not one of this guild but allow it anyway.

"Okay now the team that run to second place. It very surprised because they also newly guild. The second place, the warrior with unbelievable skill yet remain secret. The Shadow Soldier"the next team and give a shock in the stadium. The whole team wearing a hooded cape with a mask on it but only one person that's wearing half mask and eating an apple. Many people talking about them and some look scare about it. One of them look at the woman that make silence signal.

"Why a woman whose carry a..."that woman quickly shut his mouth(even if he wearing a mask). Everyone look at her while she whisper at him."What with that woman?"ask Gray as he look at the woman reaction.

"Don't embarrassing her. Let her do what she want. Oh did someone have an apple?"the half-mask guy look at the apple that he eat and burn it with a fire. One of his team give him another apple and he eating the apple.'_It's that his magic? Looks like he did take this tournament seriously' _That's what Erza thought about him_  
_

"Okay, now there's only one left!"The spectator turn crowded and wild."That's right! I'm sure you know already!" The spectator even crowded as 'that' team enter."It's the best! The undefeated! The ultimate king!"

"SABERTOOTH!"the spectator turn nuts and very wild as they enter."You guy finally showed up"Natsu look at blonde guy name Sting."Let's enjoy the game"Sting look at Natsu back."What are you looking at!"Gajeel look at Rogue but Rogue only said his name and look away.

"Go get them! Sting-kun!" "Fro has come too!"the two cats from Sabertooth cheer to his partner while Happy cheer to his team. Lily notices there another exceed and there is.._' Three? Which guild they belong too?'__  
_

"Now that the team are arrived, what do you think of the team, Yazima-san?"Chapati is very exciting."It's good to be young"said master Yazima."um... I'm wasn't asking about that. Well, sorry for keeping you waiting!"then something is coming out from the ground. It's look like a list of something."Now here are the program of the Grand Magic Tournament!"the spectator start to get exciting about it.

"We have both games and battle on the first day?"Gray look the program and Natsu looking happy about the battle thingy."In terms of games, each team already has varying point.. According to their ranking in the preliminary event"explain Chapati. There also an other list. It look like a list of score.

1th - 10 point

2th - 9 point

3th - 8 point

4th - 6 point

5th - 5 point

6th - 4 point

7th - 3 point

8th - 2 point

9th- 1 point

10th - 0 point

"and each team is allowed to select any member to participate. In the battle, the sponsor will have the right to make a decision by drawing, considering factor like fan's votes"explain again Chapati. The Fairy Tail A seen not happy about it."The rule for the battle are simple. Teams fight against each other. The winning will get 10 point while the losing one get none. If it's a tie, each team get five let's begin the opening game of The Grand Magic"Chapati and the spectator are very exciting to start the first event

"Hidden' START!"

_To Be Continue_

* * *

_**Me: This is My first Fairy Tail Fanfic. I was thinking what will happen if there is another team than the 8 team that compete in The Grand Magic Tournament and I copy most of the story from chapter 267 and 268.** **But not all of them (because they talk too much). I tell about this two guild.**_

_**The Black Wolves: This is the newly guild and not many know about this guild. They once help Fairy Tail (before the Tenrou team return). The only character that showed is Lexy Dreyer-Maccona or Lexina D. Maccona. it said to has almost same face as Laxus but a little different. And also a Dragon Slayer. I tell you his name if he appear in next chapter.( and his cat too)**_

_**The Shadow Soldier: Also the newly guild but even stronger(i think) than Raven Tail. They not from military or some army or anything, They are warrior that walks in the dark. Spoil! one of them is God Slayer magic but i tell when times come. **_

_**P/s: This two guild has a connect but no one knows about it. oh and I will changes a bit about the rules and whose will fight. **_

_**see ya in next chapter...**_


	2. Hidden

**_me:This chapter about the first event,Hidden. What will turn out to be?_**

* * *

_Chapter 2 - Hidden._

"Each team sends out one member and the rules will be explained once the team members are all gather"said Chapati. Quarto Cerberus send Yaeger, Mermaid Heel send Beth, Raven Tail send Nuipting, Blue Pegasus send Eve and Sabertooth send Rufus. Lamia Scale send Lyon while Fairy Tail A send Gray (And Juvia from Fairy tail B)

"This should be fun. Then may I join the 3 of you"that woman join and give gray and Juvia a group hug or some thing (but it' s a hug anyway)"Wait.. it is okay for you to.."Gray a little bit worried about that woman."That remain me.."Lyon was at front of them."What is your name anyway?"Lyon ask her and quiet a little bit."Let's play this games already" she try to cover something."Stop fooling around already"Lyon and Gray unhappy about her reaction and Juvia was wondering what her name is and her face look like (she still not show how her face look like yet)

"Her name is Urreka Milkavicto. A woman who is willing to take a risk"Then a guy with a mask showed up. It looks like the guy that embarrassing her."Did he order you to come in too?"ask Urreka."No. I'm enter to see you not hurting 'that' during the game, Ur"that guy said with out any emotion. Ur for short, blush what he just said. Meanwhile those three just watch what they are doing."Ur? That remains me of master Ur for some reason"Lyon remain his death master,Ur. Then everyone in each team gather in front of a pumpkin man?

"Gray-sama, sorry. I don't plan to lose to you"Juvia look at Gray and he said bring it on but Lyon.."So sorry, I will do whatever I can... for Juvia"Lyon show a bit like a man that want to show up at a woman or something. Juvia a little embarrassing and Gray fined unplease about it."Speaking of which, I'm been wanting to ask, what the hell are you?"Gray ask at the pumpkin man and he said"as you can see... I'm a pumpkin.

"They get that question every year. Don't worried"Eve noticed about Gray. Same as Beth."..But it just a maskot. Not a real food"eve said again as he noticed Ur was like want-to-eat-this-pumpkin and the pumpkin man scared at her. "I see"she stop making that face.

"Hold on. The game.. I still have no idea what that is. I think Fairy Tail will have a great chance of winning with their two team, right?"Nulpting seen disagree about Fairy Tail has two team and Gray and Juvia shocked a bit."It's true. It;s quite incredible to have two team from same guild to get to main event"the pumpkin man seen agree a bit about what Nulpting is saying.

"It's fine. My memory is telling me that two contestants doesn't guarantee advantage.."Rufus seem confident about what he said."I don't see a problem about it. And beside, I crush all of them anyway"the mask guy said with an aura around him."Are serious?"Ur scare about it."No why?"then she relief. what was that all about. That what Gray was thinking."I don't see any problem either""Same here"both other team agree and Nulpting unhappy about it.

"Now let's start. FIELD OPEN!"suddenly everything changed into a city. Natsu's team surprised about it. Even master and Happy surprised too. Gray don't believe from empty field into a city."Juvia! Lyon! What happen the rest of them"Gray look around and everyon is in the different place."Are we suppose to play hide and seek in here?"Eve worried."Where shall we hide?"Beth worried too. Nulpting unhappy and Rufus just quiet."If it's hide and seek, it's too strange"Yeager feel odd."This look kind of fun playing around the city"Ur in the opposite way."I guess I have to find her"the mask man sigh about this.

"Everyone in the field! Please watch what happens in the town through lacrima vision!"The scene suddenly show all ten contestants." The hidden rule is very simple. You will been doing hiding and seeking at the same time. You have to find other in the town and give them an attack. You can use any kind of magic. It doesn't matter whether you get injured or not. The person who launches his attack first can get 1 point"Chapati explain about how the game played.

Then every surrounding cover with many contestant and gray shocked about sudden appear."These are your clones. If you make a mistake and attack the clones, you'll be counting off 1 point."Chapati finish his explanation.

"Start! Disappear in silence! Just like a black cat hiding in the dark night!" Chapati announce the first event. The game has started and Juvia.. well.. happy to see so many Gray and hug the clones giving her loss 1 point

"Under this situation, you should restart from somewhere else after 10 second. You can restart for no matter how many times within the time limit. The time limit is 30 minutes the team that getting most points will be the no.1 team."explain again Chapati.

Gray running around the town then he met with Nulpting and Gray start his attack but he hit Nulpting clones. Suddenly something shock hit his body and fell down. He noticed his technique about stand behind his clones. While he was walking, Nulpting attack him and give him 1 point.

**Meanwhile...**

"So... This how the game played, "Ur ask Eve how she attack him."... I guess this how it's play. Well then, I guess this is as easy as pie. Then she climb the building and run on the rooftop like looking for something.

'_But then Shun-kun way better this kind of games. I must be careful not to let him found me. Huh? Found one.'_

**Outside the field.**

"It seen like she found Yaeger. The way she attack Eve, it's physical attack right?"Erza noticed the way Ur's fighting way."That black mask guy not there!"Natsu look at very scene of the field but the mask guy no where to be found. "But there so many clones out there so maybe he's there"Lucy give a logic answer about it."Actually Natsu is right. He no where to be found"Erza also noticed that he's gone. Elfman and Lucy confuses a bit."You see, there are many clones out there but if you noticed the way he moved and the way the clones move are a like but a bit different. That's why the spectator didn't know which one the clone and which one are real. I guess his team member know about him"Erza finish her explanation and look at The Shadow Soldier.

"Good eye, Scarlet. I underestimate you a little bit but even if you noticing about it, it will never changes that he will win"The guy with half-mask said it confidently and makes Natsu pissed off and want to hit him but Erza stop him. "You seen confident about it. How come?"Erza ask him with annoying tone but it won't work on him."Because..."he stop a while

"... he is a wolf that walked in everyone shadow..."

**In the field..**

**"**Carrot Missile!"Beth use her magic at Gray but miss. Then Yeager attack at her but then Lyon attack at Yaeger. Then Juvia jumps from the building and lay on Lyon face and he was happy? Juvia said to Gray that she promises towards their master. Juvia explain to him and she end up day dreaming about she and Gray. Gray don't believes it and ask the master(more like ask on the sky like that).Meanwhile, Ur look at those two and she enjoy looking at them.

"It remind me of the day I fall in love with him"she really enjoy about it. While Juvia and Gray about to fight each other, Nulpting attack both of them and he get 2 point. Then a show fall. It seen his you his magic to track down his opponent and he attack with they in a surprised mode to see snow. He receive 3 point. But then Ur strike him again and attack the other and received 7 point.

"Rufus of Sabertooth and Summer of The Shadow Soldier have not a moved at all! They isn't catching anyone but they not being caught by anyone either!"Chapati noticed those two different team.

"This challenge is far too simple..."Rufus appear on the high place and everyone surprised."I remember perfectly. The nuances of your movement... your footsteps.. your magical presences' signature.. I remember... I remember it all.. Memory make..."Rufus start using his magic.

"..Into a night of falling star..."his magic straightly to all his opponent except Nulpting and Summer(the black mask guy). Nulpting try to attack him but he hit it copy and Rufus attack him.

"He got them all! In one instant, he took the lead! That's the power of Rufus! That's the power of Sabertooth!" the spectator screw and cheer for Sabertooth."This challenge isn't interesting at all, Organizer. So I have no need to hide what so ever. Even if I were to be found, I wouldn't be able to hit me... What left of me there is just a memory, after al-"then someone hit him and everyone is surprised. Even his team member. Rufus fall from the high building.

"You talk makes me annoying.."It was Summer. The guy that has being disappear from his place. When Rufus try to use his magic, a black feather appear around the city."What the hell is thi-"suddenly Gray vision turn to black, dark and nothing."My...MY EYE!"Gray was shouting so else his opponent."What going on here?""Why suddenly turn to black""Gray-sama! Where are you?""Damn I can't see anything""Is this...""...Shun-kun..""Juvia-chan!""What the hell!"This is the reaction of the contestants. They were like blind people.

"What going on here? First is the snow fall now a black feather makes everyone in the field blind? Is this the power of The Shadow Soldier?!"Chapati and every team shock too see it."My my, he a bit too far... maybe because of that blonde mask guy.."The half-mask guy smile a bit and look at Fairy Tail. They really angry about it."Why you.."Natsu really angry and want to fight him but stop by Lucy.

"So sad.. So very sad but I'm sorry my friend.."Summer jumps and disappear from the thin air."WHAT?! Where is he?" Chapati surprised. Suddenly he appear at Eve and kick him. He do the same as the team but when he try to attack Rufus, he avoid."Even if I can't see, I still can hear your foot steps"Rufus attack him but he didn't hit him."What?!"Rufus know that he didn't hit him."Just like you, you hit my shadow.."Summer attack on his back and received one more point.

"This..This can't be! Even Rufus of Sabertooth can't defeat him. Wait! Now I remember! In Shadow Soldier that's one person that said to be the 'shadow'! Shunichi Summer! The Black Wolf of the Shadow Soldier! They said he attack his opponent while his opponent is careless or be detected by him! Just like a wolf that attack his target without being undetectable!"Chapati realized about Summer of Shadow Soldier.

Then the time is ended and everyone can see now."Why you...!"Gray angry to see Summer in front of him."Now after a long fight, this is the standing ranking so far event"Chapati show the ranking of the team so far

1. Shadow Soldier - 10p

2. Sabertooth - 9p

3. Black Wolves - 8p

4. Raven Tail - 6p

5. Lamia Scale - 5p

6. Blue Pegasus - 4p

7. Mermaid Heel - 3p

8. Quatro Cerberus - 2p

9. Fairy Tail B - 1p

10. Fairy Tail A - 0p

"This is surprising event. To think that to see Rufus lose to Summer in Hidden but the ranking can change every time. Too bad for both Fairy Tail's team. They come on behind"Then the spectator booing and teasing Fairy Tail and Natsu angry at them. Summer look at Fairy Tail.

"Feeling guilty about it? It can't be help since you win this game. But can you at less be more gentle to other in other game"Ur talked to Summer and he look at her."Why? Because I didn't hit you hard on your head?"Summer remember what he did to her."Not that. I mean.. you too soft at me and.. and.."Ur blushing all the sudden and Summer walks a way.

"Even so, can't hurt my wife and my 'child' that you caring in right now, right"Summer walk and Ur blushing redly. Then his team mate surprised to see Ur blushing. Meanwhile, Gray is pissed off about Rufus, Nulpting and Summer. "I swear.. I get them for this!"

"Okay now the all you waiting for.. The first match of day one. Fairy Tail A's Lucy Heartfilia.."Chapati call Lucy name and she a little bit shock."..Vs.. Black Wolves's Lexy D. Maccona!"The girl that bump Erza, surprised to hear her name..

**To be continue...**

* * *

**Me: I changed most of the story in the event called 'Hidden'. It will be not fun since everyone know the story so I changed Sabertooth on second place but they will be on first place soon (I think). Next chapter Lucy of Fairy Tail vs Lexy of Black Wolves..**

**member info?:**

**Urreka Milkavicto: will not reveal her true name but her last name is Summer (since her husband is Shadow Soldier) and a pregnant lady but no one knows about it.( except those three). Unknown magic power.**

**Shunichi Summer: only someone close call him 'Shun' while other call him Summer. Unknown magic and unknown ability.**

**see ya on next chapter**


	3. Lucy vs Lexy

_**Me: Lucy vs Lexy.. Celestial spirit wizard against... a mage? still can tell what Lexy's magic is so read it**_

* * *

_Chapter 3 - Lucy vs Lexy._

"The first match of the day, Fairy Tail A's Lucy Heartfilia VS. Black Wolves's Lexy D. Maccona!"both of them enter the arena. They look each other."... What your name again?" Lexy ask Lucy name and she surprised a bit." It's Lucy"Lucy tell her name and she remember.

"Go Lucy you can do it!""Go luck Lucy""Lucy win this match""Do your best Lucy-nee"that the cheer from her team."My what a great guild you have there"Lexy praise Lucy and she embarrassed about it."Lexy-san do you best! We will support you!" the cats that stand oppose from the Sabertooth's cat cheering for their member."Lexy-chan! Show this guy who the best because they said you will never win!"Ur said it and his team are angry at her except that one guy.

"Ur-san... That so mean"Lexy smile as she look at them. Meanwhile, the half-mask guy stared at Lucy and Fairy Tail. Then Summer enter."Took you long enough, Shun. Can wait to see Lexy-chan battle"one of them talking to Summer but no response."Still guilty about using 'that'?"one of them ask again and still the same."After this fight, it our turn to fight"the half-mask start to spoke and all look at him."I off for a while, you get ready just in case you up next, Eva-chan " he left.

Meanwhile...

The first master look at the half-mask."Is there something wrong, First?"Romeo noticed the first face."That guy.. can see me"Romeo and the other surprised."But only the member of our guild can see you"Master Makarov remember what she said before."True but that guy.."she look at the Shadow Soldier.

"_... is not a normal wizard or human..."_

"Form this point forward, the entire tournament grounds become the Battlefield."Chapati start his word."The time limit is 30 that time given, the opponent that unable to battle, it's a win. And with that, the first match... BEGIN!"the spectator turn wild and exciting to see the battle.

Lucy start by summoning the bull, Taurus. He attack and Lexy avoid it. Then she summon Scorpio. He use sand buster and hit Lexy. But that's not enough, she order Taurus and Scorpio combine their power and attack Lexy again. But Lexy able to avoid.

"Lucy sure getting even stronger"Erza praise her while Natsu and Elfman cheering for her. Lexy fall then stand up straight."That was fun. I heard an amazing girl that have 10 golden key that from Fairy Tail is you"Lexy praise her and smile while Lucy is ready to attack her again."Now Cancer attack her!"Lucy summon the crab, Cancer to attack Lexy. But then a lightning strike at Cancer and he fell down. Lucy close cancer gate.

'_What was_ that?'Lucy surprised to see that lightning."My turn! Lightning Whip!"she turn the lightning into a whip and attack on her leg to prevent from summoning other stellar spirit. But Lucy attack her with Flevu d'etoiles. This cause both of them falling on the ground. Lucy looked at her boots and it was damaged. So, she took the boots off. Lexy take off her hooded cap and ready to fight.

"After that fierce fight, we finally see one of Black Wolves's face!"Chapati look at Lexy and she smile at him. Made him blushing."Well, I finally got to fight the celestial wizard and one of Fairy Tail member but..."she ready for attack Lucy."I must win this battle in other to fight 'him'. Creation magic..."Lucy and her team surprised.'_Creation magic?'_

"..**The Storm of Black Wolves!.."**

Suddenly, many wolves appear and attack Lucy. Lucy was injured and able summon Gemini to defend her and hit Lexy cause the wolves disappear."That hurt! can you make a little bit soften"Lexy put her hand and she crying a bit."Sorry but I also must win this match"Lucy determined to defeat Lexy and she smiled at her. Lucy help her standing up and they on their position to fight again.

"What a terrific battle! The battle of the Blonde turn out to be the battle of friendship between Fairy Tail and Black Wolves! Who will be the winner"Chapati and the other judge happy and excite to see Lucy and Lexy. The battle continue and they both went all their strength. Until...

"This is the final 5 minutes and yet no one down but both of them exhausted! So we will see who will fall first or will end up in a tie!"Chapati look at both blonde and both of them are tired and has no more magic. Their clothing were torn and both of them still standing."It seen the one way to determined the winner is..""... is only this.."Lexy start by punch her on the face but Lucy tried to defeat herself

"Now it's the hand-to-hand combat! Who will be the one to fall down!"Chapati and the other judge look at them. "This shown that both team don't want to lose this first match"master Yajima observed those two who fighting without using any magic.

In the end, Lexy punch Lucy on the face and on her stomach cause her to fall and unable to move."Lucy is down! That's mean the victory goes to Black Wolves's Lexy D. Maccona"Lexy raise her hand and every one is cheering for her but then she fall down. Both team run toward their member. Lucy was crying while Lexy was smiling with her eye shut. While the spectator cheering for Black Wolves

"You where great Lucy-san. Let's meet again someday"Lexy try to cheer her up while her other teammate carry her to the nursing room."That was interesting fight but..."one of her teammate raise his hand and point at Natsu.".. the real fight is with you, fire dragon"he smile at Natsu."I see! so you that dragon slayer that I heard about" Natsu releases his fire aura while the hooded cap that cover most of his face also releases his aura.

"What this?! The first match has ended but both team member seen to be in fire up mode. What do you thing Yajima-san?"Chapati ask master Yajima about it and Yajima observed about."Both of them are.."

".. Dragon slayer!"the first master notices his aura and so as Yajima."What unbelievable thing! Both Fairy Tail A's and Black Wolves have a Dragon Slayer?! This will be a interesting battle"Chapati exciting to know that there is an other dragon slayer than Fairy Tail or Sabertooth. The hooded guy then left.

"That guy! I really all fired up!"Natsu fired up and Erza noticed that thehalf mask is not there.'_Where is he?'_

"That was unbelievable fight between Black Wolves and Fairy Tail.."Chapati was talking then someone appear."That was so cool. Fairy Tail are very cool just like the rumors said. Do your best, your Fairy!"a girl appear and The judges were surprised."Sorry but who are you?"Chapati ask her."Just said I'm an extra judge if you don't mind about"she make an innocent face and master Yajima let her join for a while.

Meanwhile...

"That was very close fight. Lucy sure getting stronger, right first"Romeo look happy at Lucy reputation just now. The first and the other agree about it."That was fun fight"then an exceed came to Lily and Happy."Aren't you from Black Wolves?"Lily once saw this cat with another Exceed."Nyaa...True but I came here to said..."Then someone lifting him."Really Hatter? Stop wondering around. Who know what Mario-san will said.. oh.."a guy wearing a hooded as other member of Black Wolves wear its. he noticed that he at fairy tail place.

"Sorry to disturb you about this cat"he apologize at Fairy Tail."Oh it's fine. My name is Romeo. What your name?" Rome handed his hand to shake. He look at this hand and..'_What should I do? I not ready about it. Someone help me.. I don't know how to introduce my self.. I will be humiliated myself again' _he panicking and pinch Hatter cheek.

"Happy-sama.. You hurting me again"Hatter cried for pain. Romeo and the other a bit surprised. Happy? The name of Natsu's cat."Happy. Hatter. Lets go. Lady Mina is looking for you"someone calling those two and pull those two away from Fairy Tail."Happy? His name just like me"the blue cat seen ok about that. The first just smile about it.

In other place...

"Happy, you should less thinking about what people will said if you want too introduced your self"his friend advise at him about what to do when met someone. He take off the hooded and his hair color like Happy and he very embarrassed just noe."Shut up, Charles! but thank you.."he still blush about it and Charles blushing too."Will you love cat stop about it and shut up"someone was angry about it.

"Sorry, Madam Lextress" Happy and Charles apologized at her. Unlike other, didn't put on her hood cap. She has long pink hair, brown eye, nice body(I'm not a pervert okay) and long sexy leg. she sigh."Next time you look where you are and Hatter stop causing trouble will the other is fighting"she advised at the three of them. Then two little boys called their mother."You two just like the other. Always make me worried"she smile at her twin son."Where's Lux and Lix?"Hatter looking to his cat friend.

"They with Lexy, but I worried about 'him'"she look at The Shadow Soldier and those three looked at her."Because that guy..."

"... _ is someone that you don't want to know about it.."__  
_

_**To be continue..**  
_

* * *

_**Me: Lucy vs Lexy and Lexy Wins! sorry I didn't mean to make Lucy lose or anything but I want to make her lose not being humiliate like what Raven do to her so I changed. I wrote about someone name Happy and Charles. Like just said Happy and Charles human version. OH. On next chapter is just like in manga (or I changes a bit) and the 'extra' judge makes every one annoying.**_

_**Here a little bit about Lexy. Her magic is creation magic like gray ice magic. But it's not her real magic. Okay, That all I can said about it...**_

_**see ya on next chapter...**_


	4. The Strongest

_**Me: On this chapter, second match is starting and who will fight...**_

* * *

_"The battle between the other team was something that I once knew. Tell me..."_

_Chapter 4 - The strongest..._

"How Lucy's condition"Erza ask Natsu after sent her to the nursing room."She seem fine. She said she going to that a bath. Want to take another look"Natsu ask his member and Elfman denied about it. Natsu thinking something and want to see Lucy again but Erza stop him because the next match already started. Natsu all exciting to see other match.

"Grand Magic Games, Day 1, Battle Portion, second match between Blue Pengasus, Ren Akatsuki vs. Mermaid Heel, Arania Web!"the second match has started and both team are already start their fight."It looks like you've improved your skill since last years, Arania"Ren realize his opponent ability."It is alright for someone of Blue Pegasus to attack a woman, Ren-chan"Arania look like tease him a bit.

On the Shadow Soldier place...

"Oh you came bac-..."the member of Shadow Soldier surprises to see the half-mask guy all wet."If you wondering why because I fell into the river "he look a bit angry and eat his apple. His teammates thinks that it 'her' work."So it the pegasus and mermaid hah?"he look at the arena and also notices something."Why my sister is with the judge?"he ask his team and they have nothing to said only silences.

On the judging place.

"Second match! It seems like neither both side is yielding an inch"Chapati comment so far."It's a good match"Yajima-san seem okay and the guest judge, Jenny Realight, cheer for him and said that Sherry from Lamia Scale is cheering for him. This make the spectators tease him and make him lose focus cause Arania to attack him.

"What a sweet love bird. Wish I can kick him"the 'extra' judge look happy and other judge look strange at her. about it. Meanwhile, Sherry ask him try his best and her master, Obaba, said that cannot cheer for the rival team."It's okay, Obaba. They engaged after all" one of her member said and cause him to be spin by his master.

"We..We not engaged of anything like that! we're just resigned to being together! That's it! You always hanging around me and it's irritating"Ren try to avoid Arania attack"..But when you're not at my side. I just at not my best" Ren look away from Sherry and blushing. Sherry is happy about it."When I'm in front of you, I simply can't allow you to see me looking uncool.."Ren use his Areal Phose to attack Arania and make him win this match.

This make Blue Pegasus 14 point and Mermaid Heel 3 point."We continue third match! Raven Tail's Flare Corona..." Flare enter and all the Fairy Tail member angry at Raven Tail."Against the Shadow Soldier who won the first event. Shunichi Summer!"he enter and all the spectator cheering for him. Flare other hand look creepy and Shun look unhappy about it.

Meanwhile, Rufus seem interesting about this."This is the guy that defeat you in the event just now"Orga look at him."He more to cheat me than defeat me. He will not using the same treat again since this is battle portion"Rufus remember how Shun defeat him."Are going to memorize his magic?"Sting ask him."His magic interest me. I've will memorize if he use his magic"Rufus ready about it. Sting look at the Black Wolves who one of them being looking at him. his mouth is moving then he look away.'_What is he saying about?' _Sting wonder what about that._  
_

"To think Shun-kun will be fighting. Good luck Shun-kun, your wife is cheering at you!"the 'extra' judge cheering and make Ur from Black Wolves blushing."I know that. Should be worry about your brother looking at you, Mari-chan" Shun point at the half mask and she looking at him with weird face.

"Big brother! Why you all wet?"Mari ask him and he annoying about it."None of your business! More importantly where is Granps hah? You left him again?!"the half mask guy shouting at her."Don't worry about grandpa! He's fine!" Mari make innocent face."That what I worry about!"he angry at her.

"Now since the 'extra' judge is ague with her brother. Let's the match began"Chapati take the mic and start the match because he knew that the spectator will be annoying about it."Like brother like sister"Shun sign at his teammate. The match has started but both of them remain in their position.

Shun start by move fast as lightning and kick Flare but she able to avoid. Then he use is leg to make like a sand attack but Flare use her hair to defend her. Natsu and Elfman surprised about Flare's hair. Flare use her hair to attack Shun but he able to avoid it. But then Flare's hair catch his leg and throw him away towards the wall.

Shun stand back again and the spectator turn wild."This is amazing! Flare using her magic and that is Hair magic but why Shadow Soldier's Shunichi Summer still didn't shown his power yet? What is he up to?"Chapati wonder about Shun. It seen his hooded cape a strip off and can see his hair is black(and a bit of blue). His both arm was bandaged and he's wearing black sleeveless shirt and dark blue pant with black shoes. It also shown his guild mark on his left shoulder

Flare attack him but he avoid again and again until Flare's hair catch his leg again but this time Flare use her hair to hold both Shun's arm and leg."Mask guy... mask guy... show me your real face"Flare use her hair to slap Shun and his mask took off. Then something coming for his mouth. The first master feel something.

"**Shadow God's Scream of Hell" **a scream coming from his mouth cause all in the stadium was hurt except the the dragon slayer and his teammates and Black Wolves. Flare can't stand it and she fell down on to the ground covering her ear as it hurt her so badly."What the hell?"Sting surprised while Rogue shock to see it.'_Shadow god Slayer?'_Rogue never once think that there is god slayer magic with same element as his. Then they look at his teammates. Looks like suffering from the scream

"What going on with you guy?"Gajeel shock to see his teammates cover their ear and eye which hurt them (except Laxus). Mari look at Shun with unhappy smile.'_This is not good' _she look at her brother.

"His magic?"Laxus look at Shun but can't his eye as it covering it with his hair . Shun looking at Flare and the stadium. They all cover they ear."That guy!"Natsu gets angry at Shun. Shun walks toward his mask but before he wear his mask back, he snap his fingers and all the scream that everyone hearing suddenly disappear and he wears his mask back. The first just look at him.

'_...__that magic...'_

"What was that?! All the sudden there was a terrifying scream and It hurt my ear. Hah?! She down? Flare is Down! I don't know how but the winner is Shadow Soldier's Shunichi Summer!"Chapati surprised about it. Mari just quiet as she didn't being effect by the scream. The spectator was talking to each other.

"What's going on?"

"What was that scream?"

"Mama I's scare"

"Is that guys work?"

"Noway! He didn't take off his mask"

"but was it his mask was off?"

"I don't remember about it. Maybe because of that scream"

"I wonder who scream that loud?"

The spectator didn't remember or saw Shun mask was off because he use his magic as soon as his mask was off. Most of spectator cover their ear and close their eye. Only the Dragon Slayer, First and his teammates knows about first seen uncomfortable about the Shadow Soldier.

"Shun-kun you doing great! Even if I don't recall what happen but You do it great!"Mari praise him so that no one know it was Shun magic and the spectator stop talking about him."It can't be help. This victory makes Shadow Soldier a total of 20 point! First timer and already leading the strongest guild in just one day! Could the rumors about Shadow Soldier will come true?!"Chapati look exciting about THIS guild.

"What was that? Natsu do you know?"Erza seem can't remember and Natsu was pissed off."That guy! He's not a normal mage at all" Natsu tells about the scream and his teammates shock."They have a god slayer in they team? that mean..."Erza look at the Shadow Soldier's half mask guy."Just the hell are they?"Elfman wonder about the Shadow Soldier really is.

Somewhere in the Stadium, a old man looking unpleasant about Shun."Master. You seem unhappy about it. Should we check Shun about it?"a young woman stand beside him. She has long dark brown, brown eye and a mark of Shadow Soldier on her right shoulder."It seen like it but I'm sure he also unhappy about it"the old man reply her back."Well, master Rob. He has no choice but to use it. Or else they maybe..."She stop as her master left.

"Let's go, yound lady. We should looking for a sit because..."he stop and that 'young lady' look at him."My leg is killing me with that all the 'work' we did"the yound lady feel sorry at her master and they went to sit.

Meanwhile. The half mask guy feel something.'_She and granps are here? I think they okay for now... I hope 'that' didn't notices about Shun or else we...'_he stop thinking and look at the next battle.

"Now moving on to forth match! Quarto Cerberus, War Cry vs Sabertooth, Orga Nanagear!"the spectator cheering for Orga Nanagear. Orga's team seen interest about War Cry's magic but Togue on the opposite way. The forth match start and War Cry start to... cry? But Orga finish with one blow only.

"The match is over! Orga's Black Lightning seared the tear in an instant! The victory goes to Sabertooth! this makes a total of 19 point while Quarto Cerberus has 2 point! How unfortunate!"The spectator cheering for him."Hey Weird-green-hair! You no fun to watch at all! So lame!"the 'extra' judge makes Orga mad!"Why you watch in the first place! You little rat!"Orga try to piss her off but didn't work."I look Whatever I like you, green orge!"that make Orga even angry.

"What reason for her to pissed off Orga anyway?"Sting don't understand at all what are they fighting."That it! If you want to fight then come here!"Orga challenging Mari but before she said anything, something was throw at her and she fell down like a lose person. Chapati look at her and it's a paper look like a ball. Chapati open it and read it

_TO: Mari-chan_

_I hope you don't hide yourself because I have a 'nice' gift for you.. hehe_

_From: Me.._

"Now let's start the next match"Chapati feel a like creepy about it and ask to continue the next match. Orga join with his teammates and he still pissed off."That girl! I swear I will get her!"he pissed off while his team look at the next match.

"The finally match! Fairy Tail B's Mystogan vs Lamia Scale's Jura Neekis!"the spectator cheering and want to see Jura fight. Jura's teammates look confident about Jura victory. They both enter the arena."Personally, I like Fairy Tail do it's best but our master has being nagging around so I'm sorry but I won't go easy on you"Jura said and Mystogan or Jellal will also not lose.

Meanwhile...

"What?! Jellal is fighting!"Ultear was watching the tournament with her crytal ball of something."He won't get exposed right?"Meredy was worrid about Jellal. Ultear only hope he didn't exposed his face or too look cool in front of Erza.

"Final Match Begin!"Jella move towards him but Jura use his power to attack Jellal first but he avoid. Then he use just like the former Jellal use it but it didn't work and Jura attack him. He another magic to make Jura's attack when to him but he turn back and hit Jellal. Jellal then use his real magic and move very fast. He go towards Jura and Jura try to defeat but hit him so he use his block to attack Jellal.

Jellal make a pattern of something on the sky and attack Jura. Jura defeat with his magic and he realize the true identity of Mystogan. The half mask guy notices about Jellal. So as the young lady and the master.'_He really good. Even in disguised'_

Jell knows to win this he have to use 'that' magic even he know it will expose him. But then he feel something. "You're open"Jura attack him and he being hit. Jellal can't use that magic for now and fight with him with Mystogan magic.'_What's wrong with me? Why I can use that magic. Couldn't it being.."_Jellal looking around the stadium while fighting with Jura. Then he saw a girl. He can't see her face because she wearing a hooded cape but she show that her hair is same color as his and has a tattoo on left. She put her finger on her lips and then left.

'_It this her...'_Then Jura attack and use mirror water cause his attack went towards him. The fight continue until...

"Time up. Both team didn't fall down!"The pumpkin man stop the fight. Jura seen okay while Jellal tired a bit."What an amazing fight! To think Jura will end up tie in his match with Mystogan. It look like the strong mysteries mage of Fairy Tail are true"

"Who is that guy?"

"Is it he one of the strongest Fairy Tail 7 years ago?"

"No way! so the rumors are true.."

"I thought it just fake rumors"

"Mama he's cool"

"That Mystogan is as strong as Jura!"

"Maybe Jura take an easy on him"

"Maybe"

The spectator seen to like Mystogan (Jellal that is)."Jura what are you doing?! Take easy on your opppnent or something!" Jura's master seen unhappy about Jura reputation."Well I take easy of you and yet we end up tie"Jura talked to Jellal."I will not tell everyone your true identity but tell me, What reason do you join Fairy Tail" Jura's tone only at the two of them can hear. Jellal not surprised about Jura knows his identity because Jura is one part of ten wizard saints.

"I have my reason but to be an honored in this guild, I have to fight for Fairy Tail"and he left. So as Jura."What a surprised match. To think someone like you can tie with him"Mira praises Jellal. So as the other. But Jellal was wondering about something

'_Who is that girl? I must found her'_so he left his team a while.

"The first day of the Grand Magic game has ended and this is the result"Chapati shown the result so far.

1. Shadow Soldier - 20p

2. Sabertooth - 19p

3. Black Wolves - 18p

4. Blue Pegasus - 14p

5. Lamia Scale - 10p

6. Raven Tail - 6p

7. Fairy Tail B - 6p

8. Mermaid Heel - 3p

9. Quarto Cerberus - 2p

10. Fairy Tail - 0p

"Do be heart broken.. This just the first day. We will see what the result for tomorrow"Chapati finish his speech and the spectator seen didn't mocking at Fairy Tail but still talks worst thing about Fairy Tail.

"That reminds me.. how long you being here, miss"the young lady from before was in the judge's place before the final match begin."32 minutes ago.. I come to that this girl so thank you for take care of her"as she left, she pull Mari's cape and Mari still K.O after being hit by the paper ball. While then.. Charle woke up with unpleasant face.

Meanwhile...

Jellal run and search for the girl that he saw during the fight. As he search, he saw someone with a cape just like the girl he saw."HEY.."Jellal make her stop and she turn around. Jellal surprised and that girl is smiling...

'_...__You..."_

_**To Be Continue..**_

* * *

**Me: Okay I changed about Meredy eating the chilies because it so fun... Now you knows whose the God Slayer and the master of Shadow Soldier. I put the master name Rob because I think its look like the Rob in Tower of heaven. The young lady yet remain her identity **

**Extra.. and spoil**

**this the member of Black Wolves that join the tournament.**

**Black Wolves:**

**Ur Milkavicto : curently married and pregnant. Unknown magic.**

**Lexy D. Maccano : Engaged and magic: memory magic and thunder magic.(spoils)**

**Sting Cliffman : Unknown status and magic. Has a married sister and engaged brother (spoil)**

**Nathan Cliffman : currently engaged with Lexy and unknown magic. Has married sister and unknown status brother.(spoil)**

**Mario Santiago: unknown status and his magic is dragon slayer but don't know what type of element**

**Natsume Cliffman-Lextress : married woman and has twin sons. Has two adopted brother and believe to be one of the strongest swordsmen in Fiore.(spoils and reserve for Lexy)**

**This is about it... maybe on next chapter I will write about Shadow Soldier...**

**See ya in next chapter...**


	5. Shadow Soldier

**Me: nothing to said...**

* * *

_"I write this to someone that one day knows who we are... even I knew that day was the day..."_

_Chapter 5 - Shadow Soldier_

"That not so bad for first day. But we use to be in the top"Cana seem to be drinking a lot."But its quite the first day""we should thanking Mystogan about his battle. At less the crowd didn't mocking us for while"Mira as kind as ever. "The next event will be my turn! I definitely win!"Natsu confident for tomorrow game and Happy cheering at him. Gajeel said he will come out if Natsu join in.

"Where Lu-chan and Gray anyway?"Levi looking for Lucy and Macao said they need some time for thinking or rest. Juvia then start thinking about Lucy and Gray make love or something like that. Lucy and Gray then appear and feel awkward about Juvia imagination. Levi ask if she ok while Gray ask Lisanna about Wendy and Charle. Master Makarov then giving a speech and everyone is fired up and enjoy their night while Jellal sitting outside.

"Hey Max, can I ask something"Lucy ask Max."Sure""Hey can I ask do you know who is Natsume from Black Wolves?" Lucy ask and Max almost puke his drink."What? Where do you get that name?"Max ask her back."Well.."

**Flashback..**

"So sad.. Lexy can't join us for the time being. Where can we replace her"one of her teammates seen unhappy about Lexy."Why not your sister, Sting. She is the strongest than among of us"Ur give him an idea and he rejected it."Like hell! She will not agree about it"he confident about it then someone came.

"I don't mind joining you guy since Happy and his friend can take care my two boys"Sting's sister joining them."Natsume-chan.. if you join then it easy to defeat Shun-kun team since you the strongest"Ur seem happy about Natsume."I don't think so. I heard your husband is suffering from drinking ten bottle of wine in the bar"she changed the subject and make Ur worried."What? Shun-kun you idiot!"and Ur run away.

"Is it that a bit cruel Natsu-nee"her brother seem worried about Ur."Don't worried, She know where she going"and they went to the bar. Lucy other hand was hiding between the wall because scared of Black Wolves's team.

**End of Flaskback**

"Seriously I don't know that guy is her husband"Gray seem not to believes that Shun is Ur's husband."Natsume Lextress. If she join then it will be hard to win"Alzack seem worried about something."Why? Is she that strong?"Erza Alzack but Bisca answer her question."Natsume Lextress. They said she the strongest female swordsmen in Fiore"Erza and her team surprised."That not all. Rumors also said she once destroyed the strongest Dark Guild all by herself"Max add it.

"She really that strong"Gajeel seem interesting about this."Hey you just said 'Sting' in your story. Is it that blonde Sabertooth guy?!"Natsu seem angry when he thing about it."Sting Cliffman you mean? Natsume's brother and his other brother name Nathan Cliffman. I don't much about those two but they really strong"Alzack recalled about Natsume's brothers.

"This seem interesting"Gajeel get interestinga about it."Why her last name is Lextress if her brother is Cliffman?" Lucy wonder about their name."Well, rumors said she already married and have two kids now. That why everyone depressed about it. They also said that she very hot woman"Macao told them."Including you"said Wakaba.

"How about their other teammates? Do you heard about their dragon slayer or something"Natsu ask Lucy about the dragon slayer."I not sure. But when I think about he didn't said a word"Lucy sure about it and Natsu disappoint about it."Then again who was that guy anyway?"Lucy like talking to herself and Natsu and the other heard.

"Is there someone you don't like or something Lucy?"Erza ask her and Lucy said it was nothing."Well met a strange old man. He look like a lean old man, while hair and eyebrows, wearing a white shirt with black hoodie cape or something like that and.."then someone enter.

"Are talking about me?"an old man like Lucy said it's true. Everyone was silent before.."EHHHHH?"the whole guild surprised except Laxus."Master! I told you not just enter a bar and beside our bar is about five shop from here!" a yound lady enter the bar."But I tried of walking. And beside no one knows where we are. Take a rest okay young lady"the old man made an innocent face and walk to the bartender."Fine but not too long or else.."she walked with her master and other some water.

Master Makarov didn't believes his eye. Erza can't explain how she feel like now. A man that one give her the strength to life. The man who sacrificed for her. The man that recommend about Fairy Tail. That man is..

"Master Rob, is it okay to just enter like that"the young lady ask her master and he said fine."Hey you can just enter like that!"Levy a bit uneasy with them."Yeah, we having a party here"You can't just enter like that!""At less said something"Fairy Tail member also feel the same as Levy is."Hey you in Shadow Soldier right?!"Natsu ask as he saw the young lady's right shoulder with the mark of that guild."Yes why?"she ask. Then the half mask enter.

"Oh, Marcus. You find us fast. Where Maria-chan?"the master noticed about the half mask or Marcus and everyone shocked to see him."I have no idea. More importantly, where have you two gone for? We were worried about both of you"he said with a bit of angry tone."Ask your grandpa. I just following him, that's all"then he pinch her cheek."Maru, what are you doing?! that hurt!""Just a bit of punishment "he make a blur face."Meanie!"she yell at him.

"Oh we meet again Fairy Tail"he noticed Erza and the other was staring at them. Natsu seem about to punch him but was being kick and send him flied to the barrows."Why you.."Gray about to use his magic but Erza stop him. "What reason for you to come here?"Erza ask him."My grandpa and this little cat"Marcus point at them."I'm not a cat!"the young lady angry at him."Well now. Let's not make a mess here. My name is Makarov and the one that you kick is Natsu Dragneel. I'm the master of this guild. Now then let's be friend"Master Makarov don't want to make a fight with other guild so he tried to friend with the guild master. Other reason because Master Rob look like his old friend."My name is Rob. I'm the master of Shadow Soldier and this mask guy is my grandson, Marcus while this young lady is Meliana "They shake hand for greeting.

"Sorry about my grandson behavior. He kick someone how ever try to attack him"Master Rob apologized toward Master Makarov."I should said sorry about Natsu doing"Master Makarov also apologize."So where the other anyway, Maru?"Meliana ask him."Shun suffer drinking-too-much beer because of the Mari doing, Suke and the other two I have no idea where they went. Since Shun can't join tomorrow so I decide you take his place"the told her and she unhappy."Why me?!"she ask again."Because you the only one that annoying me and TK said tomorrow is your bad luck"he said again."Meanie! I hate you!"she unhappy."I know you will said that"_  
_

"That hot-head boy, he acted like Natsu-san before she marries with that guy"Meliana look at Natsu who is try to stand up and remind of Natsume."They name almost the same but different and she more serious but still reckless woman"said Marcus."Hey, mask guy!"Gajeel call Marcus."Me?""Yes you! Tell me, why you still wearing a mask even if it's night time"Gajeel ask and everyone wonder why.

"I have my reason and the other reason because I don't like you, weird looking monkey"he answer and Gajeel pissed off."Why you..."Levy tried to stop him..

**Meanwhile...**

"Are the same guild as her?"Jellal was outside and sitting on the tree. At the same time, someone sit opposite side of the tree."Maybe, why"that person answer. By hearing at the voice, Jellal knows that's a guy"What's your guild intention?"Jellal ask that person again."That I cannot tell"that person answer."What's your name?"Jellal now ask his name. he quiet and looking at the sky."Nate"he answer."Why are you hiding yourself?"Nate now ask Jellal but he didn't answer."I won't ask again"he look at the sky back. Then he look at the bar with Fairy Tail member in it.

"Tell me, who are you and what is your guild want?"Jellal ask directly."Just a nobody"he answer. Jellal surprised a bit."Your guild?"Jellal ask and then Nate went down to the ground. Jellal can't see his face but can see his mouth. He smile with a tear on his cheek.

"... _Nothing but a lie to remain living in this curse world..."_

**In the bar...**

"Why don't you try competing with me?"someone out of noway challenged Cana and it was Bacchus "I'm don't know who you are but challenging me to drinking?"Cana seem interesting about then another person come."Seems like fun. Can I join in" a young man with the same cape as Marcus, he has a bit dark brown hair and also brown eye, lean and a bit of muscles, wear a yellow shirt with Shadow Soldier logo and wear a black waistcoat with gold trimmings. He also wears dark blue paint with black open-toed sandal."You wanna join? That's fine"Cana agree with it

**An hour later...**

"No way!"both Cana and Bacchus is down only the unknown guy remain drinking. He laugh and Cana's member surprised to see she lose to someone."Man, I heard there a woman that drinking so many and never pass out in Fairy Tail. Guess I wrong. HAHAHAHAHA... This guy is annoying me a bit"he pick up Bacchus and throw him outside. Then he laugh like an insane guy."Why you..."Macao and the other all very angry. Then someone speak.

"Kanbara! Don't make any foolish thing in this bar!"Marcus said but didn't look at him. He only look at his drink. Fairy Tail member look surprised"My, commander.. I don't see you there. Oh master too"he walked to them like a drunk man."Seriously, I was wondering where you three gone too but to see you guy here that make me happy..."Marcus look at him and sighed about him."Why you here?"he ask."Oh, I was looking for you. A message from Cliffmans, that is" he put his hand around Marcus."What is it?"he look at Kanbara..

"..._ sit et hic in loco isto..."_

Marcus look at him and put his drink. His face look serious and Master Rob also understand what he means."Here for the drinks"he stand up and paid the bar tender."Kanbara! Carry Melly since you here"Marcus point at drunk Meliana who also a sleep."Okay"he carry Meliana like a new married couples will do."I'm sorry for troubling but we must go, so see you tomorrow, Fairy Tail" and he left with master and his member.

"Why they in the hurry?"Levy wonder about it."The word he said... I don't understand?"Lucy heard what Kanbara whisper at Marcus but know what it's mean."What is it? Maybe I can translate it"Levy want to know what he is saying."Well he said 'sit et hic in loco isto'"Lucy repeat what he said and everyone feel weird."what a weird way to said to his friend?""Maybe a code or something""if 'sit' and 'in' that I can understand"Everyone wondering and then the first who witness everything started to talk (she actually was observed at Master rob and the other) ."It is not a code or something but an ancient language"Everyone was looking at her."Ancient language?"Laxus don't understand about it."Ancient language is the language that use in long time ago but was changed and no one knows about this ancient language"Makarov explain about."It's look like they know"Laxus now understand."So what he is saying?"Gray want to know about it"He said...

"..._ he is here in this place..."_

"He?"Lucy surprised and so as the other."Now that I thing about it, that Marcus guy was making a serious face even if he is wearing a mask. So as his master"Erza remember seeing Marcus face. Everyone seem confusing about this."That's very odd. More importantly, that drunk guy said it from 'Cliffmans'. But are they in different guild?"Lucy confused about this."Are they maybe ahave a connection? Like friend or something"Elfman make a theory about it."Maybe but it seem like they after someone"Ezra thinks that way."Which mean that is something they hiding"said Gray."Who this 'he' guy anyway? a friend?"Lisanna remember the 'he' that being translate by the first.

"They look serious. I don't think 'he' a friend or anything"Erza thinks that way."So that's mean.. This 'he' guy, is someone that they after or an enemy?"everyone quite."Which mean, who ever they are, this must be involved something big. We must prepare for tomorrow in case something happen"everyone silent after what the master said.

* * *

"_...That time... the first day has ended but the mysterious remain there... At the same time, someone is planing something even worst than what you have seems before... in next few days..._

* * *

**In medic room..**_  
_

"Can you tell me what you saw?"Porlyusica ask Carle as she saw something."That's... Like always.. It's fragmented... a white knight.. an enormous magic array.."Carle tried to remember what she saw."What else?" Porlyusica ask again."an unbelievable scene.."Carle look scared."and what was it?" Carle quiet a bit then she answer."Mercuries collapsing.. Andm within that, someone singing something... it was Lucy.. and there is someone..

"..._is laughing while a person is crying... he look like Natsu..."_

* * *

_"...All hope will fall and everyone that I once cared and hated... they all died... leaving only us... alone..."_

_To my beloved guild.. Fairy Tail.._

* * *

_**Me: In this chapter is about Fairy Tail meet Shadow Soldier's master and some member...oh and Ancient Language thing.. he actually speak in Latin...**  
_

_**On next chapter is about Chariot and some battle if I want to that is...**_

_**See ya on next chapter and thanks for reading...**_


	6. Chariot

**Me: This chapter is about chariot... and a little bit extra**

* * *

_**"That pain never goes away... even if have being a long time.."**_

_Chapter 6 - Chariot.._

**The Grand Magic Games, second day: Competition potion, Chariot.**

"This competition consist of reaching the goal without falling off from the interconnected chariots" observed the competition portion and the guest judge today is Jason who kept saying cool again and again."What do you think, 'extra'... judge?" look at Mari and her cheek is red."uh... Lady Melly is so mean.. She pinch me when she still drunk... so mean"Mari put his hand on her cheek and cry. Her face on the judge table.

"In chariot, contestant must race on the movement chariot (I think) until they arrive at the goal. Who will be the first one to arrive at the finishing line" explain the game and the spectator is exciting but for Fairy Tail... well, surprised about it."At any rate Yajima-san, with this kind of competition, who will be anticipated?" ask Master Yajima about it.

"Why Natsu sent out?!"Gray unhappy about it. So, else Lucy."He just had come out, no matter what"said Erza.

"Somehow, trailing at the back far, far from the lead, Fairy Tail A's Natsu is in groggy state and in front of him is Fairy Tail B's Gajeel and Sabertooth's Sting in same condition however.."Lacrima plasma show at the starting place and..

"Shadow Soldier's Suke Kyouki is sitting with a little boy with him"Suke is sitting alright and a little boy with him. He has a dark blue hair, green eye and small body."Seriously, how the heck do you get here, Aika-chan"he look at the little boy who is playing with... a fox."Papa missing and I come looking for papa"he make an innocent face and he look awkward.'_Seriously Joe, you left your child and now...'_

**Outside the game..**

"So umm... how did your son get in with Suke anyway?"a young girl ask the father of that child."I have no idea"he answer."I think Aika-chan not the only one in this game"the blonde guy point at the other Lacrima tv or something and...

"In front of those three is Black Wolves's Mario Santiago with... two child?"the lacrima show Mario with two little boy with him and...

"Makarov? Igneel? What the hell are you twin sons doing with him?"one of Black Wolves's member ask Natsume who is looking at her twin sons."What can I said, they just like their uncle. Always making me worried right"she tease her brother and he unhappy about it.

**Back at the game..**

"You two... very strange.. Just like your father but where is he anyway?"Mario ask the twin boys and they answer. "Papa is missing and he said he is busy.."the two boys answer at the same time and makes Mario uneasy about. _'Natsu-san... why you making me like this? More importantly I can't survived if I being force to carried this_ _two'_and he is panicking.

At the same time, Fairy Tail shocks at the twin boys."The blonde boy look like Laxus and the other boy look like Natsu, right?"Romeo notices and everyone quiet."I wonder whose their mother?"Lisanna wonder.

"Well it seem like both Shadow Soldier and Black Wolves seem to have a problem with the child. What do you think Yajima-san?" ask Yajima-san."Well those have something in common"that all he said. While Jason only said cool over and over."By the looks of it they will be in last if they didn't move their feet"said lazy Mari.

"Well them let's take a look at the lead, The one that in the lead is Raven Tail's Kurohebi, behind him is Blue Pegasus's Ichiya..""men""Lamia Scale's Yuka""You're able to keep up pretty well, despite that body type..""Mermaid Heel's Risley""Don't look down on the chubby""Somewhat further behind is Quatro Cerberus reserved member's Bacchus""I'm so beat up... all because that strange guy last night.."They all running for finish line.

Then Yuka use his wave magic to go faster while Risley use her gravity transformation cause her to run on the side of Chariot. Ichiya use his weird perfume and makes him run faster but then, Bacchus stemp on the Chariots cause one of the chariot (or more) break down and he runs towards the finish line,

"The chariots destroyed but..WAITTT! Something is coming!"the lacrima shown movement of something running very fast."Noway! It's Shadow Soldier's Suke Kyouki! the way he running is as speed as lightning and he is carrying .. What! Black Wolves's Mario Santiago?! Is that okay?!"all the spectator and the other guild surprised not only he is fast but also able to carry a guy and three boys (despite that there is a boys joining with them.

"In the rules, there didn't said that the participants can carried other participants, right?"Mari look at the other judge."Well, went you said like that, It's okay but aren't this is suppose to a race?" ask her back."But since the rules didn't said that they cant carried the other team so it's okay, but I wonder why he do that if he knows that the guy who he is carry is his opponent?"Yajima-san wondering and also the spectator too.

"Why he is carrying his opponent?"Lucy wondering about."What ever he is, he getting close with the finish line"Erza look at him and he is running toward the finish line. Bacchus look back and Suke has already pass him and straight towards finish line.

"It's a goal! First place is Shadow Soldier and they receives 10p! While Black Wolves receives 9p!"Suke-kun drop Mario and put down the three boys that was holding him."That was fun! let's do it again"those three seems happy. Then Bacchus arrived and make it into third place, forth place Kurohebi, fifth place is Risley, sixth place Yuka and seventh place is Ichiya. The pumpkin man appear and ask Suke."Can I ask? why you carrying your opponent?"he ask. Suke quiet and Aika just look at the pumpkin man

"hey..you.."Mario calling Suke and he is in pain."he-help... m-me.."the twin boys is playing on his back and it killing him."That!""That.."Suke and Aika point at Mario."I see.."now Mato (or that's his name is) understand why."Now now you two.. be good boy and don't kill uncle Mario.."a woman appear and lifting one of twin boys."Mama... put me down!"one of them don't like it.

She ignored and that's the twin and Mario away."It's that.. Natsume Lextress?!"Yuka notices her face and the spectator turn wild to see her."This is unexpected! Black Wolves strongest female swordsmen! And she as beautiful as ever!" surprised to see her." is a pervert"Mari said slowly and he heard it."I'm not a pervert!"

"Now back to the remaining three. It seem they battling it out for last place.."the lacrima shown the remain three. Meanwhile, someone is leaving his team."Going somewhere, Nate?"Ur notices her member is leaving."I'm out for a while"and he left."Leave him."her other member said and she look back at the lacrima.

Three of the remaining team look pathetic and makes everyone laugh."So this is how people mean by making fun of"Orge look at them."This is so 'basic' huh, Rouge..""Dragon slayers bad in transportation... it seems"Rouge look and also thinks that only him and Sting suffer from transportation

"Could it be Laxus too?"Mira look at Laxus

"Don't said a word to anyone else.."said LAxus

"Juvia think it's quite obvious already thought.."

Natsu move forward even if he being humiliating."They look pathetic.. even thought they can't summon any strength, they're still taking this seriously"Sting said and they remain moving forward.

"Fine I let you guy go but before that tell me..."Sting stop and ask them."Why did you guy enter this games? This would be unthinkable for Fairy Tail in the past. Worrying about the strength of the guild or worldly thing like this.. The Fairy Tail that I know... well.. how to said.. does thing at its own pace. Without worrying about others might thinks"

"For our comrades! For 7 years... always.. they being waiting for us.. no matter how tough it was, no matter how sad.. even if they were made food of and protected the guild.. for our comrades, we'll show you.. That proof that Fairy Tail has kept going and that's why we'll keep moving forward!"and all his guild member cry to heard from him.

Suke remember what Meliana once told him...

**Few months ago..**

"Lady Melly, who you think will win this year tournament?"Mari ask her and she think about it."I think.. It's Fairy Tail" she answer and Mari seem disagree."But they always the last place..""Even if they in last place, they still moving on, for long time they being fooling and humiliating by the other and yet they still moving on. It's don't matter if they lost or win, they always continue to become the best"she said and all her guild member heard her.

"For me, the strongest guild is the guild that cares for their member, even if they weak or the cause of war, they still fight. That's the guild I want to see.. that's the guild that have a courage to protect the weak, the friendship can create happiness, the love that bond forever and the kindness that can create victory miracles. That's the guild I want to build with my friend and you guy"she said and everyone smile by hearing she saying.

**End Flashback...**

Suke cried and Aika saw it."Uncle Su.. are you crying?"Aika ask as they walks toward the sickbay (or something like that)."Yeah.."he look at him ans smile."It has being long since I feel this way, that feeling never goes away, It's has being long time..."he cry back.

Meanwhile, Nate was crying."It has being long time and yet..."

_"That word never once gone from my memories..."_

Natsu and Gajeel keep moving until the finish line.

"Fairy Tail A's Natsu is 8th place and Fairy Tail B's Gajeel in 9th place. Sabertooth's Sting in last place."everyone start talking about them.

"Their determination.. look at it"

"Yeah it's cool"

"Fairy Tail..It's kind of cool after all, maybe"

"I'm a little touch"

"I'm going to cheer for them, Fairy Tail.."

Everyone clapped for them and Master makarov seem crying of happiness.

Meanwhile, Sting walks away."For the sake o your comrades? That's just trash"Sting look anger."I see.. trash hah" Sting look in front of him and Black Wolves's Nate."What do you want?!"Sting was piss off."Nothing but just said one thing.."he walks and pass through Sting.".. with that kind of attitude, you will never win against everyone. Not even yourself"Sting piss off and grab his cape. Nate turn around and Sting was surprised..

"_..but you're..."_

_**To be Continue...**  
_

* * *

**_"You will know who I am if the time is right"_**

Nathan Claffman..

* * *

**Me: I finish this chapter in just one night and I'm tired about writing it.. I want to make spoiler but too lazy..**

**On next chapter is about the bet of idiot guys so can wait to see who is fighting.. **

**See ya on next chapter and thanks for reading...**


End file.
